story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonata (AFL)
Sonata (そなた) is a bachelor in Story of World II: A Flowery Life. Sonata is a footballer who currently plays for the junior side Vineyard Ladies' FC U-12 as a midfielder. Sonata is the founder of her own brand, Sports Wonderland, and has been a sportswoman since she was young. The founding of Sports Wonderland shares the same purpose: to become the top and the best in the world among all brands, all schools, and all idols. For the sake of gathering all idols and brands of excellence, Sonata has a vast knowledge on the topic. Sonata lives in her own home in Starland City. She goes to work at the Sport Store inside Mall of Bayern every day no matter the weather. On Thursdays, her day off, she will go for a walk around Starland City. However, if the weather is bad (rainy or stormy) on Thursdays, she will stay home all day. If the player marries Sonata, she will move in to the player's house. Her house in Starland City will be given to the manager at her Sport Store. She will continue to work at the Accessory Stores, which she will go to everyday regardless of the weather. On Thursdays, she will around the house area. If the weather is rainy, she will stay home at all. 1st Symbol Event *Walk from BSD to Starland City *13:00 to 16:00 *Thursday or Friday *Sunny weather *Sonata has 10,000 SP or more *Viktor has 5000 SP (0.5 Symbol) or more Viktor is inspired to make a new invention after looking at Sonata's hair style. After he runs back to his lab, Sonata seems to be at a loss for words, but quickly regains her composure and demands to know what you want. Choice 1: Are you okay? Result: +1500 SP Sonata tells the player that it isn't any of their concern, and explains she was just observing that strange man. She tells you that she didn't ask for your help. Sonata perfectly capable of handling herself. Choice 2: What's with the weird hair? Result: -1000 SP Sonata is irritated and says that commoners have such vulgar tastes. ---- 2nd Symbol Event *Exit your house *15:00 to 17:00 *Wednesday *Sunny weather *Sonata has 20,000 SP or more *Diego and Leaf have 5000 SP or more *You have seen Sonata's 1st Love Event The player will meet Diego and Leaf for some chit-chat. The three of us are talking when Diego notices that the player being watched from a distance. The player turns around to find Sonata spying on them, but Sonata runs off once she has been discovered. Choice 1: Why you are running away? Result: -2000 SP Sonata scolds you for chasing after her like a dog would do. Speaking with such a lowly peasant as you offends her. Choice 2: I thought you looked lonely. Result: +2000 SP Sonata finds your statement absurd, as she explains she was merely observing how the common folk talk to each other. The player should be speaking to other commoners, as she is not one of the player's lowly rabble. Her manager is busy with his work, so he is not around that much. Sonata says she is there to ensure that things are properly managed. So the player can see, she is much too sporty. ---- Sub-Event: Ring Confession The player must give Sonata a Ring to see the rest of her love events. The acceptance of a Ring is on Saturday or Sunday, Sunny weather, between 8:00 and 11:00. Sonata must have 25,000 SP or more. ---- 4th Symbol Event Requirements: Go to bed at 20:00 on any day of the week, as long as the weather is sunny. Sonata has 40.000 SP (4 Symbols) or more, and you are going steady with her. Upon waking up in the morning, Sonata will stop by the player's house and ask that he can go on a date with her. If the player accepts, she will ask the protagonist to meet inside the gym at Primrose Private School at 16:00. Not showing Sonata up for the date or rejecting her request will result in losing symbol points. As the player arrives right on time, the two of them will train football. After the small football scene, Sonata will ask if the player likes football, and choosing the positive answer ("I love them!") will make her happy. At the end, they will go home. The wedding will take place at the gym inside Primrose Private School one week later. The player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Minister Lindemann will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back into house. Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, the children received from marrying Sonata will have black hair, dark brown eyes, and tan skin. For Latin candidates, the baby boy will wear a dark green clothing while the baby girl will wear dark pink clothing. Category:Flower Series characters Category:Flower Series Bachelorettes